Tales of V, the Scout
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: A certain scout gets to experience what life is like under the authority of Captain Levi Ackerman, the clean freak. A/N: This story was a gift for a fellow reader.


**A/N: This was a request from Cyber Rogue. The story is a gift for their friend, and I sincerely hope they enjoy this.**

* * *

Levi Ackerman looked up with narrowed eyes, surveying the area around him. Titans came from all around, their mouths open and ready to devour. Trees shook at the mighty steps of these creatures, and scouts flew all around, their war cries echoing around them.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Levi Ackerman launched off of the tree and was whisking off on his ODM gear, swords out and ready to slice into the Titan's nape. With quick movements, two Titans fell to the ground with heavy thuds, their necks wide open from the damage Levi caused with his weapons.

One more Titan stood in front of him, and Levi was ready with his sword out to finish the beast off.

In that moment, a green blur raced past him, a joyous shout escaping the individual. Levi blinked in surprise as the Titan before him fell to the ground, its nape already sliced.

"Too slow Ackerman!" a voice shouted gleefully as the hooded scout zipped off.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched the Scout race off on their ODM gear. "Master V!" he shouted in annoyance. "Stick to your own side of the field!"

Master V's cackling was all that could be heard as they zoomed off.

* * *

The scouts were lounging around, seizing the moment to rest and catch up after the events of the day.

Eren leaned back with a content smile. "Man, it's nice to take a moment from all of the crazy and relax."

Master V grinned. "Be careful, or you'll wind up in a bored state."

"Did I hear someone say they were bored?" a familiar voice stated.

Everyone at the table stiffened up as they turned to regard Levi, who was standing before them with his arms folded.

Eren shook his head. "No sir! We didn't say anything about being bored! Master V did, but...I mean, no one's bored around here."

"We just don't want to take the risk of being bored, is what I am saying," Master V piped up.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he stated. "Well then, to prevent boredom: Eren, sweep the courtyard. Mikasa, clean the courtyards. Armin, you are in charge of cleaning the cellars. Master V," he said, turning to address the last scout at the table. "You will be cleaning the baseboards."

Master V blinked. "The baseboards?"

"All of them," Levi said. "I expect them spotless." His mouth twitched in faint amusement. "That should keep you busy and prevent you from being bored."

Master V groaned. "This is child abuse!"

"Do you want me to assign you to laundry as well?" Levi asked simply.

Master V paled at the thought. "Nope! I'm good sir."

* * *

Eren groaned, smacking his forehead in annoyance. "Just say it," he persisted.

Master V folded their arms stubbornly, shaking their head. "No."

"I fully demand an apology!" Jean shouted, wiping his wet hair out of his face, eyes sparking with annoyance. "You did that on purpose!"

"I didn't mean to dump the bucket of water on you!" Master V exclaimed. "The water just...happened to be there when my elbow hit it! And for the record, I didn't want to be cleaning the windows in the first place!" After a moment of consideration, they added, "I guess it was a blessing that the bucket fell."

Jean huffed, folding his arms and matching Master V's stance. "Apologize," he said.

Master V let out a breath. "I don't believe in 'I'm sorry' because I've never made mistakes."

"Oh boy," Eren groaned.

"And I am not arguing with you," Master V continued bluntly. "I am just stating that I am right."

"Then rightly apologize!" Jean exclaimed.

"That doesn't make any sense as it was unintentional, yet still hilarious," Master V said. "It was an unfortunate entertainment."

"If you brats don't pipe down, I'll make you muck out the stables with garden shovels," Levi growled, setting his tea down with a 'click.' "Master V, quiet down."

Master V sputtered. "What? But I'm not the only one who's talking!"

"I might as well mark down a slash every single time you speak," Levi commented, wielding a simple piece of paper and a pen in his hand, his eyes narrowed.

Master V's eyes also narrowed. "That's not fair-"

"Five slashes," Levi said calmly, scribbling on the paper.

"What?!" Master V exclaimed. "You can't-"

"Six slashes," Levi said with a smirk.

"Jean also-"

"Seven," Levi said, twirling the pen around with ease.

"Just stop," Eren groaned. "Learn some restraint-"

"Yeager," Levi said simply. "Three slashes."

"What!?" Eren yelped, staring at the captian. "But-"

"Four," Levi said with a grin.

Eren opened his mouth, only to firmly snap it shut, face turning red as he clenched his fists in frustration.

"Ha," Master V stated, pointing at a fuming Eren. "See? I'm not the only-"

"Eight," Levi said with a sigh. "I am honestly starting to feel sorry for you, as it is clear you are trying to restrain yourself."

"I am defending myself," Master V protested. "It is my right-"

"Nine," Levi said.

Master V let out a frustrated groan, pulling at their hair while visibly forcing themselves to remain silent. "I think I'll go organize something," they grumbled, stalking off.

"Wonderful idea," Levi said, causing everyone present to stiffen up. "I do believe it is time that everyone organize their barracks. I will inspect everything when you all think you are done."

"All because you couldn't apologize," Jean muttered, glaring at Master V.

"Don't put all this on me," Master V hissed as everyone stomped off to their assignments. "You are to blame as well!"

* * *

"How long have you been at this?" Levi asked, inspecting the room with a frown.

Master V shrugged, standing at ease after saluting. "I don't know. Maybe ten minutes?"

Levi scoffed. "Pathetic. I could get it done in five minutes."

"Yes, we all wish we had your talent," Master V muttered, crossing their arms.

"Honestly, why do you leave your socks lying all around?" Levi demanded, surveying the mess.

Master V raised an eyebrow. "It's called organized chaos," came the snippy response. "I know where everything is and how to find it."

"It's disgusting," Levi grunted, eyeing the mess with growing horror.

Master V shrugged. "So what? It's not like you live here."

"The fact that I am aware of this mess is enough for me to order you to clean it up," the captain said. "Redo it," he ordered, grabbing the drawer and dumping all of its contents out on the ground.

Master V gaped in shock as the piles of messy socks hit the ground. "But it was clean!"

"It was unorganized," Levi said firmly. "If you persist being messy in secret, you will be messy in your life for all to see. Clean this up."

"T-this isn't fair!" Master V protested.

"This is cleaning," came the simple reply.

"This is child abuse!"

"No," Levi said firmly, eyes narrowing. "This is learning responsibility. Now come on, your socks aren't going to fold themselves with you staring at them." He frowned. "The very sight of such a disorder is enough to send me into a panic attack."

"Well don't spazz out on us," Master V muttered.

"Don't get snippy with me kid," Levi ordered.

"Yes Captain Ackerman," Master V muttered.

"You are pronouncing my name wrong," Levi stated with a tired sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "It is pronounced Akar-man. Not Acre-man."

Master V smiled. "Yes sir. Oh and Levi," they called out when Levi turned to leave. "It's Miss V, not Master V."


End file.
